The present invention relates generally to a breech plug for muzzle loading firearms and particularly for such firearms when using a preformed cylindrical pellet of explosive material which has a central longitudinal bore.
The practice of loading a muzzle loading firearm with black powder in a conventional manner is still popular with traditional muzzle loading enthusiasts. However, the use of preformed cylindrical pellets of explosive material has become increasingly popular. Although the pellets have many advantages, they have limited application. The pellets are recommended for use only with percussion in-line firearms. The pellets are not recommended for use with flintlock and sidelock muzzle loading firearms. The pellets are easy to load and represent a consistent quantity of explosive material. The pellet seats or is supported at the opening of the breech plug of the in-line muzzle loading firearm. Since the opening of the breech plug is not specifically designed for a pellet, there is a tendency for the pellet to be out of axial alignment with the axis of the barrel. If one or more additional pellets are added, these additional pellets will also be out of axial alignment with the longitudinal axis of the barrel. This reduces the consistency of the discharge to some degree. Also, the pellet is not always centered within the breech chamber relative to the longitudinal axis of the barrel. This factor further reduces the consistency of the discharge. These and other difficulties experienced with the use of pre-formed pellets of explosive material have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a breech plug for muzzle loading firearms which enables pre-formed pellets of explosive material to be used with flintlock, sidelock (caplock), as well as percussion in-line muzzle loading firearms.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a breech plug for a percussion in-line muzzle loading firearm which forms an improved seat or support for pre-formed pellets of explosive material and for maintaining the pellets in axial alignment with the barrel of the firearm.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a breech plug assembly which enables pre-formed pellets to be used with all types of muzzle loading firearms.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent tot hose skilled in the art. The invention resides in the combinations of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.